horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang Money
Gang Money is a song by rapper Lil Mosquito Disease featuring American rapper Big Baller B. Lyrics I-I-It's Mosquito on the track, b-b-bitch 1: Lil Mosquito Disease Shooting with the gang Letting that extendo bang (bang) We be out here checks (yea) The next big thing you bet (Blueface) Shooting with the tec, gonna make a mess You know that I am the very best Stupid little bitch you know you already fail the test Everyone knows that I am the best (ay) Making YouTube Money, my nose is runny You why looking funny, you not very cunning Fucking on your bitch, no Lil Twist Fucking cringe, you like hit or miss Whooping your ass with a diss, Whooping your ass with a diss Cripping till I die, we gonna blow up like landmines Lil Mosquito Disease Flexing with the team Popping molly and the bean Flexing till I die Come on I'm gonna make you say bye bye (Shout out Brad) 2: Big Baller B Top Ten list got me giving up a dream Going out lit, going on steam Turning out chips, talking bout cheese Moving out hits, bringing back cheese Top Ten list got me giving up a dream Going out lit, going on steam Turning out chips, talking bout cheese Moving out hits, bringing back cheese Whoa, I got bitches, I got riches, I got so many whoa You ain't got many bitches, you ain't got many plenty If my middle name bitch, I got other thangs You talkin shit, You ain't with the gang Shout out Lil Mosquito, he the homie Shout out to Lil Mosquito he lonely Shout out Lil Flexer (whoa) He be gettin sexer (ay) I be text from (yuh) From girl (yo) (Incomprehensible) Why It Sucks # The beat overly samples "Money Longer" by Lil Uzi Vert, Howard the Alien and Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine and ruins all three of them. In addition the beat was wasted # The lyrics are stereotypical mumble rap lyrics from Big Baller B and Mosquito uses the same references as usual to drugs, shootings and money # The album cover is corny and cheesy and poorly made # Both of them use way too much autotune, especially Big Baller B who uses autotune to the maximum # Most of Big Baller B's verse is incomprehensible due to his severe mumbling # The song title is laughable # The idea of the collaboration is awful # They shout out the infamous Lil Flexer. Only Redeeming Quality # The beat was really good, however it was wasted on a song like this. Official Audio Lil Mosquito Disease - Gang Money ft. Big Baller B Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Big Baller B Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Drug Songs